


Together

by Ochie94



Series: Wedding Stories [14]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochie94/pseuds/Ochie94
Summary: The joyful atmosphere rang inside their mind throughout their wedding, reception party and it lasted long even until months after those wonderful events. Yifan waking up to that realization when he found Sehun grinning at him.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> The 14th story in Wedding Stories series, and also the last story in Kris Pairing part. I can't believe that we've gone this far.. TTwTT
> 
> Maybe this is not necessary, but just like the others, this work of mine is not beta-read.

 

**_Together_ **

 

“Now, you may kiss each other.” The priest said calmly, a happy smile on his face as he let the two grooms, now husbands, to seal the unification of their family in front of their families, relatives, friends and witnesses.

 

The joyful atmosphere rang inside their mind throughout their wedding, reception party and it lasted long even until months after those wonderful events. Yifan waking up to that realization when he found Sehun grinning at him.

“Morning.” The younger muttered before pressing in close to put meaningful kiss on Yifan slightly parted lips.

Kissing back, Yifan found Sehun’s hand on his waist, he followed the length of his arm up before curling his fingers on the younger’s shoulder. His little action of skimming the tip of his fingers over Sehun’s arm had the younger pulling him closer, turning him so he was facing him before planting even more delicate kisses over his face.

Accepting the gentle caressing of Sehun's lips against his smile, Yifan moved closer, erasing the small distance between them and sighing contently onto Sehun's kiss. “Morning.” He uttered back finally after they let go of each other's lips.

“What time is it?” Reluctantly escaping himself from Sehun's warm hold around his waist, Yifan sat up and snatched the closest article of clothes which they had dumped on the floor of their bedroom during the rush of heat in the previous night. Albeit a bit disappointed because he got Sehun’s dress shirt instead of his own, Yifan still wore the long baby blue colored piece because in his still sleepy state of mind, he couldn't afford himself limping around naked to find his. There wasn't much different to their size anyway. He got his underwear when he heard Sehun answering to his question.

“Eleven to seven.” The short answer flew from their bed and Yifan didn't need to turn to see Sehun lying down with his arms stretched a bit above his head holding his phone.

Humming a response, he made his way out of the room. “I'm making breakfast.”

“Okay..” Sehun said. “I'll help once done showering.”

“Sure.” Walking carefully toward the washroom, Yifan did a sharp fast cleanup, brushing his teeth and washing his face. Once deeming himself clean enough, he went to the kitchen as he made a mental list of what was in the fridge which he could turned into proper breakfast.

Once he looked into the fridge, Yifan decided with salad and sandwich. Firstly, he took out some smoked beef and left it to thaw before rinsing the vegetables and some fruits. After getting everything, utensils and ingredients ready, he started.

Yifan jumped in surprise when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around him from behind. He should have gotten used to it, with Sehun did it almost everyday, but his heart never once getting used to it yet. It hadn't yet got used to Sehun’s numerous advances, that Yifan had to deal with it beating so fast and strong inside him that sometimes it made him thinking that he was having a heart attack. Yifan didn't know if it was a good thing or bad thing, but one thing that he knew of, if that meant Sehun’s presence alone could make his feeling flutter, lit something inside him until all he could feel was his burning desire toward his husband, he wouldn't mind not getting used to it.

“What are you making?” Sehun asked, his lips tracing the column of Yifan’s neck, going from the base of his shoulder where his shirt collar rested and up to the sensitive skin of his ear. It was very obvious what Yifan was making, but Sehun was just making use of every chances he got to draw reaction from the older.

“Salad.” Yifan breathed out an answer through Sehun’s fresh scent, tilting his head to keep his ear away from Sehun but that only gave his husband a chance to plaster more kisses on his neck.

Nipping the skin, Sehun moved his hands from Yifan’s stomach to steal a big piece of apple from the cutting board. He gave another peck to the elder’s cheek before moving aside so he could help with the dressing. “The usual dressing?” He asked while chewing the apple pieces.

“Yes.” Yifan nodded, continued dicing the apple before dumping them into the mixing bowl.

The two worked with familiar move which had been practiced for years. Knowing what each other were going to do without even needing to look and assisting even before the other asked for it.

“You know.” Sehun started when Yifan was washing the cutting board. “I still can't believe.”

Glancing briefly at Sehun who was mixing the salad, Yifan raised his brow. “Believe what?”

“That we're married.” Sehun said, looking up from their salad with mirth dancing in his eyes.

Blinking at Sehun, Yifan furrowed his eyebrows but not without the amusement over Sehun’s thought. “What do you mean?”

“I really can't believe that you, standing next to me, are my husband.” The younger said, stopping his hand movement to meet Yifan's gaze. Giving the elder all of his attention. “We were just lover living together, and now a married couple.”

Stopping the run of water, Yifan placed the board on the drying rack, his eyes taking in Sehun’s happiness as he dried his hands before turning completely to his husband. Looking at Sehun, Yifan found himself ever thought the same thing.

It didn't change much compared to those time before their marriage. He and Sehun had been living together for years before deciding to make thing official between them. And honestly speaking, their life afterward was not much different. Not as much as he had expected before.

He would still wake up to Sehun’s face every morning, sometimes with the younger’s limbs around him like a baby koala clutching onto their mother. Then they would have their breakfast together before going out of the house for their work.

Most of the time, Yifan would be the one who came home first since his work had more flexible work hours and he could bring his work home unlike Sehun who worked in office and sometimes had to stay overtime and didn't want to bring work into their home. Yifan would start with cooking dinner after cleaning their house and showering.

Sehun usually came home when he was about to start the cooking or when he was in the middle of it. If he was working overtime, he came home late at night or couldn't go home at all, but it rarely happened. He would help Yifan with their dinner, helping as much as possible then they could enjoy dinner in a more relaxed way with their kitchen already clean.

Their night as a couple hinted by some teasing touches every now and then, hands which would brush innocently at the most not innocent place, trailing desire and invitation for a long heated night on the other's body. Then with a meaningful glances as a countdown they would tangle up in a mess of sweat and lust.

Sighing when he could feel his entrance twitched at the memories of Sehun filling him up completely, Yifan tried to brush that thought aside before replying to what Sehun had said. A fond smile on his face. “It didn't change much, huh?”

Chuckling, Sehun left the salad on the table to crowd Yifan against the counter. “Not that I want some changes.”

“Were you expecting something?” Teasingly, the taller placed his hand on Sehun’s bicep.

“I would be lying if I say that I didn't expect things to heat up.” still with his hand on the counter, caging Yifan's hip between them, the younger pressing in close while keeping eye contacts.

Raising his hand to his mouth, Yifan uttered. “It does heat up, though, dear husband.” Kissing the ring which Sehun had put on his finger on their wedding day, Yifan pulled Sehun’s face closer.

“Stop taunting me with that ring.” Using his hand which his matching ring was on, to put down Yifan's hand from his mouth, Sehun pushing in for a kiss.

Accepting the kiss, Yifan wrapped his long arms around his husband's shoulders. “As long as you're bonded to me, I won't stop.”

“I guess, I have to deal with it for the rest of my life.”

“You love it.”

“Nope. I love you.”

Chuckling, Yifan swept Sehun’s lips up for more kisses. “I love you too.”

They were still the same. Two men in love with each other. Their life didn't change much. But what made it different was the presence of their ring and the unbreakable bond of greater feeling which brought them even more closer.

 

_I take you as you are, loving who you are now and who you are yet to become. I promise to listen to you and learn from you, to support you and accept your support. I will celebrate your triumphs and mourn your losses as though they were my own. I will love you and have faith in your love for me, through all our years and all that life may bring us._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for those who have been following this self indulgent project to this day. and Thank you for all of your comments and kudos.  
> After this we will came across the halfway point, let's stay together until the end of this series.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Up next in “Wedding Stories”,  
> The start of “Wedding Stories : Hansol Pairing” part  
> SeungSol will be the first piece of diamond to show up in the darkness of magical underworld.  
> P.S. I'm running out of idea.. -teehee- Expect some differences in Hansol Pairing part.. ;)


End file.
